otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Minions
"Come, my minions, rise for your master, let your evil shine!" Minion is a term for favorites or protégés, especially those of a monarch or prince at a royal court. Unlike a henchman or lackey, although of subordinate rank to his patron, a minion is likely to be of noble birth or to be raised to the nobility, and is more of a companion and confidant to him than a servant or bodyguard. Minions on Chiaroscuro are players who have been elevated to the level of "glorified builder", but who aren't yet considered to be full Staffers, and have neither the authority nor the responsibility of those administrative titans. The "Minion" underclass of Stafferdom is therefore plug in the gap between "Player" and "Staffer"; a role that permits those who want to help out by just poking at things actually poke at things without having to ask a Staffer to do it for them, and one that lets those with ambition prove their worth by going above and beyond the call of a mere minion to become full Staffers themselves. Thus can the "glorified builder" brand that was previously stated be understood for what it is, for the Minion has fewer administrative power than a Staffer, is allowed fewer perks (unless warranted for accomplishments and efforts), but is granted less responsibility (a double-edged sword) and more delegation (beyond the freedom to poke at holes). However, accountability is an ever present aspect of the Minion underclass, for minions are often expendable, and a MUSH does not need bloat to function. The Staffer gives, and the Staffer takes away... The "administrative underclass" aspect must therefore be understood entirely before one decides that they might like the idea of becoming a Minion of the Saga; that they are not Staffers and should pretend to be; that they are not players, so must be held to higher standards; that they are accountable, and must justify their role; that they are expendable, and are not to be taken lightly. Minions can therefore Build, Describe, handle +Staff/Requests that have been assigned to them, and are expected to help Newbies and answer whatever questions they think they can field (providing they actually know the answer and aren't making stuff up that later conflicts with the official word). In return, they get their own chat channel, may be awarded perks (such as skill level considerations for their characters, additional RP Rewards, or trust with important IC positions), may be trusted to run small scenes and events, can @teleport anywhere on the map (handy for running scenes), and - ultimately - walk the path to Stafferdom if that's what they want to do. Those wishing to become a minion should fill out the following application form and submit it via +Staff/Request for consideration. A good grasp of theme and demonstration of reliability is expected, so be sure to have those before completing the form. ---- :1. I would like to become a Minion of the Saga, and in doing so seek to benefit both the MUSH and the MUSH community by offering whatever help I can and striving for quality in all that I do to assist both the Staff and Players of Chiaroscuro in maintaining the integrety of the game. I feel I am qualified for this role for the following reasons: :(Justification Here) :2. Please state any previous Staffing or Building experience that you might have, or any previous contributions of note that you may have made to a Join the Saga game: :3. Please state that you understand that becoming a Minion of the Saga means that you will be held to a higher standard than other players in your interactions with other players (if required), and that childish behavior, hostility, or needless dramatics over trivial or personal issues will not be tolerated: :4. Please state that you understand that the greater part of the role of a Minion is to be delegated tasks by Staffers to complete, and that the role itself is not one that is intended to be used to just "hang out" on; namely, that accomplishments and finished projects - usually of a descriptive writing nature - are expected to be seen to justify the continued ownership of a Minion: :5. Please state that you understand that Minions are expendable, and that those who are left idle or inactive for a long period of time may be subject to removal without warning: :6. Please state that you understand that the Staff of Join the Saga reserve the right to remove a Minion from your control for whatever reason they deem justified at any time, and that should this happen to you, you will not use it as a reason to take offense and/or otherwise decry the outrage that has been inflicted upon you by the evil Admin Conspiracy: (In a nutshell, that you'll be a good sport, no matter what happens) :7. Please state that you understand that the Minion role is not to be used for personal gain, and that any abuse of the system by the Minion will not be tolerated: :8. Please tell us what your Minion's desired name will be, and what your intended persona is: (Personas should, ideally, fit with the fantasy theme, just to keep things fun) :9. Finally, please elaborate that you understand the intent and purpose of the Minion position, and have no intentions to expect that it is any more or any less than what has been stated here: Thank you! category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements